happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
From A to Zoo
"From A to Zoo" es el primer episodio doble de la serie de internet de Happy Tree Friends, separado en dos videos diferentes. Este es también el vigésimo séptimo y último episodio de la segunda temporada, y el quincuagésimo cuarto en total. A diferencia de otros episodios cortos, este episodio largo cuenta con más de 38 artistas de guión gráfico y animadores, y fue diseñada, animada y producida usando Adobe Flash Professional y Toon Boom. Descripción del episodio Este es nuestro primer episodio "extra largo", llegando a 7 minutos. Cuando empezamos a pensar en cómo nos gustaría producir shows para la próxima serie de televisión, teníamos que tomar una foto en un episodio más completo, mostrando más personajes y profundizando en sus personalidades. En primer lugar, proyectamos esta pieza en la Comic-Con 2005 a una recepción abrumadora. ¡La multitud se volvió loca!. Creemos que es una gran historia y el equipo ha tenido un montón de diversión, la continuación del proceso para el próximo capítulo. Trama del Episodio Parte 1 Lumpy, el conductor del autobús, aparca su autobús escolar fuera de un zoológico. Tomando lista, mira a su alrededor para ver a Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy y Sniffles, quienes están entusiasmados, mientras Flaky mira a su alrededor con nerviosismo. El grupo entra en el parque zoológico, de la mano y cantando la melodía de Happy Tree Friends, y se acerca a un mapa. Mientras Lumpy revisa a dónde deben ir primero, los demás se dispersan y correr a varias partes del zoológico. Al darse cuenta de que los niños se han ido, Lumpy corre tras ellos. Cuddles y Toothy están de pie en la jaula del mandril, tocándolo con un palo y riendo. Los dos se escapan cuando Sniffles aparece con una cámara en sus manos, y le pide a Lumpy que le tome una foto con el mandril. Lumpy le indica a Sniffles que retroceda todo el camino hasta la jaula, por lo que su cuerpo está pegado a los barrotes. Cuando Lumpy toma la foto, el mandril es sorprendido, enfurecido por el flash y comienza a atacar a Sniffles. Lumpy mira a su alrededor y ve a un arma lanza dardos y dos dardos tranquilizantes en una vitrina. Al lado de la vitrina está Petunia, comiendo un cono de helado y viendo como Lumpy rompe el cristal. Por desgracia, los fragmentos de cristal caen sobre ella, perforándole la cara y haciendo que grite y se retuerza de dolor. Lumpy se preocupa por esto, pero voltea rápidamente su atención a Sniffles al ver que está siendo despedazado por el mandril. Lumpy apunta el arma lanza dardos y dispara un dardo, pero no le da al mandril, si no que a Petunia. El dardo le da en el ojo, lo que la hace tropezar y caer en un nido de serpientes. Lumpy carga rápidamente el segundo dardo, sin darse cuenta de que está insertando al revés. Toma una respiración profunda y termina por tragar el dardo, comienza a asfixiarse con él y se desmaya por el efecto del dardo. Parte 2 Varias horas más tarde, Lumpy se despierta, bostezando y rascándose, como siempre lo haría después de cada sueño, pero recuerda que Petunia cayó en el nido de serpientes y corre hacia allá para salvarla. Petunia ha sido tragada por una serpiente, y Lumpy salta hacia abajo para liberarla. Después de una breve lucha, Lumpy sólo consigue ser comido por la serpiente. Afortunadamente, es capaz de utilizar su pluma para cortar el estómago de la serpiente y liberarse. Por desgracia, la serpiente ya había comenzado a digerir a Petunia, que está cubierta de jugos gástricos. Al darse cuenta de que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella, Lumpy corre a buscar a los demás. Por otro lado, Toothy está agachado mientras Cuddles está en su espalda y espían a través de un agujero en una valla de madera. En el otro lado de la valla hay un rinoceronte, al que Cuddles molesta con un palo a través del agujero en la valla. Al no obtener reacción alguna, Cuddles afila la punta del palo y empieza a tocar al rinoceronte de nuevo. Aún no hay reacción. Cuddles toma un anillo caliente, lo pasa a través de la valla y quema un círculo en la piel del rinoceronte, ante lo que finalmente consigue la atención del animal. Lumpy corre hasta el dúo travieso y Cuddles sale corriendo, dando una risa burlona. Como lo deja, Toothy le pide a Lumpy que lo levante para que pueda ver al rinoceronte a través de la valla. Suspirando, Lumpy está de acuerdo, para el deleite de Toothy. Mientras corre, Cuddles se encuentra con un tanque de helio que se utiliza para inflar globos y decide pasar un buen rato. Inhala el helio y comienza a cantar con voz aguda, por efecto del helio. Mientras tanto, Lumpy oye un grito de Flaky en la distancia. Mientras no presta atención, no se da cuenta del sonido de pasos que se acercaban, ni de que la cabeza de Toothy ha sido atravesada por el cuerno del rinoceronte a través de la valla. Decidido a ver cuál es el problema, Lumpy toma un cajón, lo coloca bajo los pies de Toothy y se va, todavía no consciente de que la cabeza de Toothy ha sido atravesada. El rinoceronte quita su cuerno de la cerca y Toothy cae, muerto. Flaky es vista ahora gritando de miedo cuando un bebé pollo camina hacia ella. Lumpy corre más para decirle que todo está bien, pero, por accidente, y sin saberlo, pisa al pollo. Esto hace que Flaky comienze a llorar y grite aún más. Lumpy la levanta y sale corriendo, pisando y matando a varios polluelos mientras corre. En un momento se resbala, aplastando numerosos pollos y cubriendose a sí mismo y a Flaky con la sangre y los restos de pollos muertos. Cuddles finalmente ha tenido suficiente diversión jugando con el helio y comienza a alejarse. Se detiene cuando ve al mandril, que ha escapado de su jaula y ahora juega con la cámara de Sniffles. Mira a Cuddles y se enoja, quiere venganza por la humillación que sufrió antes. Cuddles vuelve a correr, pero accidentalmente golpea su ojo en la boquilla del tanque de helio. Es incapaz de conseguir que su ojo quede libre y el helio fluye desde el tanque hacia su cabeza. Su cabeza se expande lentamente a medida que sus gritos llegan más alto y más agudo hasta que se detienen por completo. Ya muerto, uno de los ojos de Cuddles comienza a flotar hacia arriba, como si se tratara de un globo largo. El mandril se escapa cuando Lumpy se acerca, todavía con una Flaky traumatizada. Ve los globos y decide conseguir uno para Flaky, Sin saberlo, agarra el ojo hinchado de Cuddles, lo confunde con un globo, y hace un animal de globo. Luego, se lo da a Flaky quien deja de llorar y sonríe. La carga y la lleva, pero ella grita y se desmaya en estado de shock al ver el cuerpo de Cuddles que se arrastra en el extremo de las fibras de nervios conectados al ojo de Cuddles. De vuelta en el autobús, un agotado Lumpy se sienta en el asiento del conductor. Mira a su alrededor y toma lista de nuevo. Está sorprendido de ver a Petunia, Cuddles y Toothy, muertos, una Flaky traumatizada, y al mandril con la cámara y los lentes de Sniffles. Lumpy se encoge de hombros y se va. Desde fuera del bus, vemos un flash de la cámara y se escucha que el mandril enloquece. Antes de que termine el episodio, escuchamos un accidente. Moraleja "Don't bite the hand that feeds you!" (¡No muerdas la mano que te da de comer!). Muertes #Sniffles es destrozado por un mandril. #Petunia se sofoca en los jugos gástricos de la serpiente. #Lumpy destroza el cuerpo de la serpiente que se comió a Petunia. #La cabeza de Toothy es empalada por el cuerno de un rinoceronte. #Varios pollitos son pisados por Lumpy. #Algunos pollitos son empalados en las espinas de Flaky. #La cabeza de Cuddles se llena de helio, inflando su cerebro, o muriendo de envenenamiento por helio. #Flaky, Lumpy y el mandril pueden haber muerto luego de que el autobús se estrella. Heridas #Un dardo tranquilizante se empala en el ojo de Petunia. #Un dardo tranquilizante se empala en la garganta de Lumpy. #Lumpy, Flaky y el mandril son heridos en el choque, en caso de que no hayan muerto. Errores #Una de las piernas de Toothy es de color púrpura oscuro cuando está entrando al zoológico junto con los demás. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Sniffles tiene una trompa larga al principio del episodio, pero se vuelve corta en la foto que toma Lumpy. #La jaula del mandril está flotando cuando Sniffles se para al lado de ella. #Lumpy tiene cinco dedos cuando hace un OK con sus manos. #Cuando Lumpy rompe el cristal, ninguno de los trozos golpea a Petunia, pero en la siguiente escena aparecen trozos de cristal en Petunia. #El sonido de Petunia estrellándose contra el suelo luego de caer aparece antes de que ella toque el suelo. #Cuando Lumpy se agarra el cuello tiene tres manos. Esa tercera mano no está conectada a ninguno de sus brazos. #Petunia tiene su flor luego de que Lumpy mata a la serpiente, a pesar de que previamente la perdió mientras caía. #El cuerno del rinoceronte es demasiado grande para entrar en el agujero de la tabla. #Cuando Lumpy está llevando a Flaky al autobús, sus dos cuernos están apuntando hacia arriba. #Los anteojos de Sniffles se rompen mientras es atacado por el mandril, pero cuando el mandril sube al autobús está usándolos, intactos. #Cuando el mandril se pone los anteojos de Sniffles, una de sus manos se vuelve azul. #El dardo en el ojo de Petunia desaparece cuando Lumpy mata a la serpiente, pero reaparece al final del episodio, cuando todos están en el autobús. #Cuando Cuddles está encima de la espalda de Toothy, la cola de Toothy es más pequeña de lo normal. #Lumpy debería haber sido dañado por las espinas de Flaky mientras la estaba sosteniendo. #Al final, Lumpy presiona su bolígrafo, pero inmediatamente desaparece. #El nervio óptico del ojo de Cuddles desaparece mientras Lumpy lo convierte en un animal. #Podemos apreciar que el mandril le arranca el corazon a Sniffles lo cual lo dejaria muerto, sin embargo cuando Lumpy esta por disparar el segundo dardo tranquilizante se siguen escuchando sus gritos. Curiosidades *Ésta es la última vez que los personajes aparecen con sus diseños antiguos. A partir del siguiente episodio, serán reemplazados por otros diseños similares a los usados en la serie de TV. *Éste es el segundo episodio donde Lumpy es conductor de autobús. El otro es Happy Trails Parte 1. Curiosamente, ambos son finales de temporada. *El animal que Lumpy hace con el ojo de Cuddles es un conejo, al igual que Cuddles. *Éste y A Sucker for Love son los únicos episodios de Internet con una duración similar a los episodios de la serie de TV. *Cuddles es el último personaje en morir en la segunda temporada (aunque Lumpy y Flaky podrían haber muerto en el choque). *Ésta es la segunda vez que Flaky llora. La primera fue en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *Éste es el último episodio donde Sniffles tiene una trompa larga. *Este grupo vuelve a aparecer en Take a Hike (con la adición de Nutty). *El nombre del episodio es un juego de palabras que hace referencia al alfabeto (From A 'to '''Z'oo). *Se puede escuchar a Toothy decir "Can you lift me?" (¿Puedes levantarme?) a Lumpy, para poder ver por el agujero de la cerca. *Cuddles se ha dedicado, casi todo el episodio, a molestar a los animales con un palo. *Este episodio tiene similitud con el primer video de Youtube llamado '''"Me at the Zoo", ya que ambos escenarios entre el episodio y el video son un Zoologico y que ademas ironicamente tienen casi el mismo nombre formando un juego de palabras. Y ironicamente el video y el episodio salieron en 2005. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:From A to Zoo Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios 2005 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy